Chocolate Kisses
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Based on an RP with Thorsmaven. Shawn and Raven have been spending a lot of time together. Raven has been helping Shawn cope with his breakup with Hunter but one night together and their real feelings for each other surface through passionate lovemaking.


AN: This one is NOT for my Spring Prompt but I can assure you the next one will be. I thought maybe I'd introduce one of my Shawn muses and his beloved bad birdy boy first. This is based loosely..er...somewhat loosely...gahh. Okay. So this IS based on an RP by me and the beloved Thorsmaven. She gets like 99.9 percent of the credit because seriously, I think I was high that night. O.O Like I'm almost positive that I had nothing to do with this. Anyway hope you enjoy it.

**Title: Chocolate Kisses**

**Rating: 'M' or 'R' (Smut attack)**

**Pairing: Raven/Shawn**

**Warning: Um...smut, fluff, more fluff, smut...quite possibly the longest sex scene ever. Oh and fluff! T_T**

**Summary: **_Since this is based on an RP, I suppose you need to know that Shawn is technically unattached. He just broke off an engagement to Hunter who also had cold feet. He was spending a lot of time with Raven and all sorts of things happened before this night that brought the two of them closer. Since both me and Thor are too lazy to type the whole thing up, you get what you get. LOL_

**~*~*~*~**

**Chocolate Kisses**

**~*~*~**

_Special thanks to the lovely Thorsmaven for an awesome RP and playing the very epic bad birdy boy! ;)_

**~*~*~*~**

Raven stood at the door watching the man he lusted after for so long. Shawn was lying on the bed in some ridiculously tiny red boy shorts reading a magazine. Raven smiled. _Now's my chance…_ Raven moved over to the bed quietly, popping a chocolate into his mouth. He leaned in, kissing Shawn full on the lips- giving him a chocolate laced kiss. "That's yummy," he smirked.

"Mn...that...that IS yummy," the blonde murmured. "I like chocolate kisses," he grinned. "But that one ended too soon," he pouted. But then he paused for a second, a knowing look creeping up on his face. "By the way Rae, what's gotten into you?"

Raven grinned. "What do you mean what's gotten into me? And don't worry. I've got a lot more chocolate," he grinned patting the bag in his pocket.

"Well that kiss was...a little unexpected," he laughed. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I think I've gotten used to the kisses from nowhere but that one..." _That one did things to me that I don't need right now with you being hurt... _"Never mind. Change of subject. How's the wound?" he asked even though he really wanted another chocolate kiss.

"Ohhhh well... I just felt like bein' sweet. I have a problem with sweets- as in I like em' too much. Since you're so damn sweet, I'm gonna have a problem resisting- so be warned. As for the wound, I'm fine. It's healing, no infection." He popped another chocolate into his mouth then leaned in to steal another kiss- making this one far longer. Shawn felt Raven's tongue delve deeper into his mouth and he couldn't resist sucking on its sweet taste. "Mn..." A soft moan escaped from the back of his throat and he hoped Raven hadn't heard it. But that wasn't the biggest problem. Shawn was having a hard time controlling anything. His hands slowly slid up Raven's arms, clenching him as his breath was being taken away.

Raven pulled Shawn into his arms, pushing the blonde back against the pillows. He moved his hands around Shawn's back- loving how warm he felt. He pulled away from the kiss, popping in another chocolate. He pressed it to Shawn's full lips while he kissed down the other man's jaw. "Shawn..." He purred unable to keep the smile off his face. It was finally happening- he was being with Shawn. No interruptions. No big nose. No guilt.

Shawn allowed himself to be pulled into what felt like loving arms. "Ra-Raven I..." He needed to stop this before Raven hurt himself but it was just so hard. Lips that tasted of his favorite chocolate took his breath away and were all over his face, making him pant with need. Shawn's hands found themselves inching up his back slowly, his slender fingers teasing Raven's spine. It was enough to make him shudder. Shawn withdrew his hands, shaking. He was so turned on and he wanted to let go but he was afraid to, his body tensing up a little. "R-Raven?"

Raven heard Shawn saying his name, but his mind was slightly over loaded with sensations. When he heard his name said once more he looked up from kissing the juncture of Shawn's jawline and neck. "Shawn...?" He gave him a lust filled stare- unable to hide his desire for the other man he had longed to have for so very long. "Wh--What...? What's the matter?"

Shawn bit his lip. God Raven looked so hot, staring back at him with a hunger that was paralyzing him. He looked down for a second wondering why it was so hard for him to just give in. He wanted Raven so badly and would have just given into him that night at his home had they not been interrupted. "I...I just...I'm afraid," he whispered.

Raven looked at Shawn's face- loving the cute way he bit his lip. He chased his eyes- wanting to look at those gorgeous blue eyes a bit more. "You're scared?" he said slowly, trying to figure out why that would be. However, that didn't stop him from kissing and nipping lightly at his neck. "What's the matter...?"

"I...I..God that feels so good," he moaned, closing his eyes and relaxing a little. "It's...been a while...and I'm afraid you won't be...satisfied," he managed between breaths before melting into the kisses. He was getting hard and Raven's kisses - his warm breath sending vibes all through his body electrifying his senses. Shawn whimpered. His body was slowly giving in anyway no matter how hard he tried to resist and for the first time in a long time, he was about ready to say "to hell with it".

"...What...?" he whispered. "You... Oh Shawn, dollface- don't say that. You're incredible! There's no way that you couldn't..." He brought up Shawn's hand kissing it briefly. "Just relax- don't worry. Don't think. Eat some chocolate..." He put a couple of pieces into Shawn's hand. "Shut your eyes..." He began to kiss up Shawn's other wrist and up his arm. "And give yourself into absolute pleasure." He planted a firm kiss on his neck, and then purred into his ear. "You won't be disappointed."

Every word, every breath Raven spoke released bit after bit of tension until Shawn finally let go. "I--I want it," he breathed, his other hand clinching the sheet. His body was on fire right now and it didn't help that Raven's warm breath was bouncing off of his ears. "Raven..Raven please I--I want it," he panted.

Raven smirked in glorious victory. "I'm so glad to hear it." He purred and got between Shawn's sexy legs. He slid Shawn's shirt up his stomach, and over his chest a little. He took a moment to examine the sight of the sexy blonde, panting and eager with his shirt pushed up. He looked over Shawn's body once more before moving his mouth over the other man's stomach kissing and nipping at his toned flesh. He ran his tongue along the lines of his abs, dipping teasingly into his navel.

"Ahh...Raven...tease..." he moaned, but it was too good. Shawn relaxed against the pillow, his fingers moving and curling in Raven's hair. Warm tongue was all over his body and when it reached his navel he arched into him, now almost fully aroused. "Raven..Raven..please...I..I cant take it," he pleaded, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to gasp for air. He was so turned on that he feared he wouldn't make it.

Raven felt Shawn's erection straining against his jeans. He pulled away from him slightly to put his hand on the bulge. "Oh Shawn... Would you look at this..? You poor thing- so hard already." He stroked the bulge a little harder causing Shawn to whimper, his hips moving involuntarily at the feel of the hand on his swollen member. "I don't have any of my 'things' with me, so I won't prolong it," he purred and slowly undid Shawn's zipper. "Get undressed for me, dollface. I need to see you naked; to take in the sight of your incredible body..."

Shawn had to will himself to his feet, his legs feeling too much like jelly. Slowly and nervously he pulled the shirt over his head, the air from the room causing him to shudder. He could feel Raven's eyes on him as he slowly unzipped his jeans and it made his face heat up. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he kicked the jeans off. He was so nervous yet so turned on at the same time. Shawn took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Raven sat on the edge of the bed after ridding himself of his own shirt and pants, watching as Shawn got undressed right before him. So many times he'd pictured this that he barely believed it was happening for real. He reached out and snagged him by the waist. "Shawn... you're glorious," he whispered leaning over to kiss his bare stomach. Carefully, he reached up to pull Shawn's hair out of his hold watching it fall gracefully. "Incredible," he whispered over and over, his hands sliding down his bare hips and firm backside.

Shawn smiled down at the man touching him. It just made him want to melt all over again. The blonde reached down cupping Raven's face. "I can't believe I'm doing this...but I have no regrets." Shawn took Raven's lips for a kiss, but it wasn't long before his mouth was being dominated. "Mn..Raven...more..." He could feel Raven's hands tickling his bottom. He squirmed a bit. "Raven, I can't take too much more of this teasing."

"Don't worry my dear. Neither can I." He reached over for the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of a lubricant he stashed there earlier. He squeezed a liberal amount on his hand, lubing up his weeping erection. He didn't want Shawn to hurt himself- especially if it had been awhile. He squeezed more out on to his fingers, pressing them slowly, firmly into Shawn's tight hole. He pistoned them in and out, stretching the blonde best as he could. Once he was done, he removed his fingers. "Shawn... I'm ready for you baby. Sit on my cock- ride it. I want to see you move," he hissed lustfully, grabbing his hips in the process.

Shawn did as he was told, nervously straddling Raven's lap. "Ahh…" He bit his lip trying to suppress the sounds but it had been so long since he'd been touched like this and it hurt. "Ahh...so...big..." Shawn slowly lowered himself onto Raven's cock, filling himself up. "Mn..hurts..." Tears streamed down his face but he knew it would get better soon. Slowly he started to move, whimpering from the mix of pain and pleasure... "God...Raven...so...big..."

Raven brought his face in close to Shawn's, kissing the tears streaming down the blonde's face. "Shhh. Let your body relax." He kept a firm hold on the blonde's hips, guiding him down till Shawn was completely impaled on him. The tight passage was delicious torture- it was so hot, so tight! He choked out, burying his face into Shawn's shoulder. "Oh fuck- oh Shawn! Baby... you have to move. I'm gonna die like this…" he grunted out.

Shawn buried his face deep in Raven's chest and slowly started moving up and down through the pain again. Up and down he moved slowly, his lover's hands helping guide him. Pretty soon the pleasure overcame the pain and he cried out. "Ahhh fuck...Raven!" Shawn started rolling his hips, rocking slowly against him, his fingers lightly scratching Raven's chest. He closed his eyes, moaning from the pleasure. "God Raven...so good...I love it..."

Raven's lower body throbbed wildly- every time Shawn's hips collided with his, it felt like pure electricity going through him. He didn't feel like a forty something man with a gun shot wound, he felt ageless. He groaned out Shawn's name- the sounds of their skin hitting driving him up the wall with desire. Shawn's face looked so incredible- he needed to make him scream. He suddenly grabbed up Shawn's hips, switching their positions so that the blonde was on his back. Raven thrust deep inside the blonde- searching for that one spot that would make the other man lose himself in pleasure.

"OH GOD!" Shawn thought he was going to lose it right then and there. His body instantly jumped, arching into Raven. "More! FUCK MORE RAVEN!" Shawn screamed. The pleasure he felt...words couldn't describe it. His head was reeling and his heart pounding... Shawn pushed a hand against Raven's chest, the other clenching the linen tightly. Each time Raven thrust inside, he was hit with a shot of extreme pleasure. "Raven…Raven I love you!" he cried. "God, I love you." He was crying, but it was from a combination of pleasure and the outpouring of pure emotion. Love. Yes. He loved Raven...

Shawn's sexy movements- his graceful arching and his incredible sounds... It was all too much. Raven's body couldn't take the pleasure anymore- Shawn was too much. He felt his body seize up and he came with a loud shout of Shawn's name. He continued to piston in and out of Shawn's body- wanting to drive the blonde over the edge- to make him explode in pleasure. He reached down, stroking Shawn's erection hard. "Come for me, baby- come for me like I did for you. I want you to explode all over us. I want to bring you over the edge- I... I lov..." He grunted licking at his dry lips as he watched Shawn's face. He couldn't get out the last of his words. His brain threw up the barrier out of lust and exhaustion.

But he didn't need to say anything else. His words were all it took to send the blonde straight to climax. Shawn threw his head back and screamed, calling out to Raven, spilling himself all over them. He fell back against the linen, his body spent yet no longer tense. He felt so relaxed and had the greatest high ever. Shawn looked up at Raven, smiling, his eyes clouded from their lovemaking. "I love you," he whispered. "I believe I have fallen in love." Shawn reached up and took his lips for a kiss, glad that he finally decided to let go.

Raven breathed heavily into Shawn's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Slowly, carefully he pulled out of Shawn, looking to the blonde with a mixture of shock and surprise on his face before he was drawn on into a kiss. He kissed him back, before slowly breaking away. "Shawn. Shawn I... You... do you?" He whispered in near disbelief. "You love..." He trailed off, feeling his eyes sting and tear up slightly. He quickly looked away to keep Shawn from seeing just how much his words moved him. "Shawn I... I never told anyone what you just told me... I know I feel the same way toward you. You make me feel untouchable. I... I love.... I love you too." He finally choked out.

Shawn held him close whispering in his ear. "It's okay," he whispered. "You didn't have to say it because I already know. Your friend...earlier...she told me." Shawn cupped his face kissing Raven's teary eyelids. "I do love you Raven and I think--I think I loved you the day I met you. I just--I didn't want to believe it." Shawn planted quick, fevered kisses down his face stopping at his neck where he breathed in his new favorite scent. "You've done so much for me and have given me pleasure words cant describe. I just--I just hope I can be the man you truly deserve."

"You will dollface. I love you more than anything in this world. Just you and our little boy. That's all I'll ever need," he purred. He pulled Shawn closer to him sniffing his hair. "Goodnight dollface."

"Night Rae."

* * *

**AN: For the record, I think I have 3 Shawn muses. 1 belongs solely to John Cena. Another belongs to JBL and this one is the property of a very tricky birdy I can't get rid of even if I wanted to. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be a prompt fic. I just found this on my PC and couldn't resist. And if you get the chance, be sure to thank Thor. She practically wrote at least 50 percent of this. Ta Ta!**

_SM: I do not appreciate you sharing this with the public. That is exactly why you're never finishing Sins and H2H._

_Me: I dun wanna finish H2H anyway and Sins WILL be completed. Why? Because I know you care for Ric. You just don't want to admit it._

_SM: -storms off-_

_Me: Gotta love him._


End file.
